1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement in the configuration of cameras, image inputting apparatus, and portable terminal devices, and in particular relates to cameras, image inputting apparatus and portable terminal devices having view finder structures suitable for electronic cameras recording, in a recording medium, image information obtained by image photographing elements such as a solid-state image photographing element, etc., and methods of transforming the camera body configuration.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, cameras called “digital cameras” have been rapidly popularized. Digital cameras photograph an image of a subject by use of a solid-state image photographing element such as, for instance, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image photographing element, etc. The cameras obtain image data of a static image (still image) or a moving image (movie image) of the subject, and digitally record the obtained data in an IC (Integrated Circuit) recording medium or a floppy disc, etc. Multi-media cards employing flash memory, SD cards, smart-media, and compact flash memory, etc., called “smart cards,” are generally used as the IC recording medium. In addition to those card-state recording media called “smart cards,” recording media also employing flash memory in a similar way but having other shapes than flat card-like shapes, for instance, a memory stick, etc. are also used.
In the digital camera field, electronic functional parts have been highly developed, compared with conventional silver salt cameras employing silver salt films, such that it is relatively easy to make digital cameras small. In addition, restrictions as to the structure and arrangement of parts have been reduced, and freedom in camera configuration has been increased. For this reason, there have appeared digital cameras having new configurations different from that of conventional cameras.
In reducing the size of a camera so that the portability thereof is enhanced, it is conceivable to form the camera in a small block, an elongated stick, or a flat shape. In reducing the size of a camera, if the requirement is only that the camera is suitable for being carried by hand or being hung around the neck as an accessory, the camera can be made small in any shape so long as it is small enough to be easily carried and the shape is suitable for use as an accessory. However, when the photographing operation is taken into consideration, if the camera is excessively small, the photographing operation tends to become complicated or difficult. In addition, it may become difficult to hold the camera at the time of photographing. Furthermore, when ease in putting the camera into a bag, etc. and convenience in placing the camera in the bag are taken into consideration, an elongated-stick shape or a flat shape is more preferable than a block shape.
A known digital camera, for example, Digital Camera SDC-07 of Samsung Electronics Corporation, has two folding configurations, as illustrated in FIG. 27. as illustrated FIG. 27, the camera is divided into three sections, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) displaying section D, an operation board section T, and a lens system section L for image photographing operation. The LCD displaying section D and the operation board section T are formed in a flat-box shape, and the camera can be folded with the axis of the lens system section L as the fulcrum. When the camera is carried, it is folded in two such that the LCD displaying section D is superposed on the operation board section T, so as to be compact.
However, when the above-described camera is folded in two, the thickness thereof increases, causing inconvenience in being accommodated in a bag etc. Therefore, the portability of the camera is not necessarily good.
Further, when photographing with the above-described camera, the LCD displaying section D is opened with the lens system portion L as the fulcrum, and while holding the operation board section T horizontally, a desired subject is photographed by observing an image displayed on the LCD displaying section D. The above-described camera is therefore difficult to hold, and is relatively poor in the operability. Further, hand shaking is easy to occur.
Furthermore, because of the large number of operational members such as the power source switch, the function selecting button, etc. that are arranged on the operation board section T, the operational members tend to be erroneously operated when holding or gripping the operation board section T.
Moreover, because the operation board section T of the above-described camera is formed elongated in the back-and-forth direction, that is, in the optical-axis direction of the lens system section L, it is difficult to hold the camera with one hand.
As described heretofore, digital cameras are desired to be compact, superior in portability, and shaped in appearance suitable for use as an accessory when carried by the user. Furthermore, cameras are desired to be easy to hold and operate when photographing. Other apparatuses each having an image photographing function, such as the silver salt camera, the portable image inputting apparatus that can be used instead of an image scanner or a video camera, a portable telephone set, and a portable information terminal or a PDA (personal digital as instant), etc., are likewise desired to be compact, superior in the portability, and shaped in an appearance suitable for use as an accessory when carried by the user, and easy to hold and operate when photographing.